Peanut Butter Delight
by spangelbanger
Summary: So very NC17. Spike does something that slightly annoys Angel. Mostly it just makes him miss a completely different blond.


Angel looked up from the book he was reading when Spike walked in. "Since when do you have actual food?" Spike asked falling onto the couch. He opened the jar of peanut butter and stuck a cracker in it.

Angel stared at him his mind on a different time. "Spike, what the hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing mate? Eating your food since you won't. You know this stuff does have a shelf life."

Angel dropped the book in the next instant he was pulling the jar out of Spike's hand dragging him up off the couch. The kiss was both unexpected and violent. "Bedroom. Now." Angel shoved him toward the door and followed. Spike barely made it through the door way before Angel tossed the jar onto the bed. The duster was pulled off his shoulders and thrown into the corner. Angel wrapped a hand around Spike's waist turning him to face him. "Christ peaches, slow down."

"No." Insistent hands moved to pull his shirt out of his belt. They didn't slow down before removing the belt. It was jerked smoothly out of the loops and also thrown onto the bed. Spike smiled at him. As he stepped out of his jeans. Angel pushed him back onto the bed falling on top of him. Lips again meeting in desperate passion. His hands were roaming over the contour of Spike's cool body. He broke off the kiss stripping off his shirt before recapturing his lover's lips. Spike reached for the button of his pants. Angel caught his hands and pushed them above his head trapping them under his weight. The belt was wrapped around his wrists and secured to the rail above the bed. "Don't move."

Angel stripped off his jeans and grabbed the jar. He dipped his finger into it and offered it to Spike. The cool mouth wrapped around sucking off the thick spread. Angel pulled his hand away moving over to kiss him trying to recapture the memory of how it tasted. There was no comparison. Spike spread open his legs in invitation. Angel rubbed his hard cock against the dry opening.

Spike tensed expecting the pain to come. He gasped in surprise when a cool mouth wrapped around his cock. He arched up off the bed. Angel's hand slid underneath him holding him up. He pulled away long enough to slather a large amount of the peanut butter over Spike's cock.

"That feels really weird," Spike said laughing.

"You'll get over it," Angel said running his tongue over the length. He removed it slowly in long sweeps of his tongue.

Spike's head was thrown back against the pillow in pleasure. Angel cleaned away the rest of the peanut butter. Then slid his mouth back down the cock, he swallowed around the head dragging a whimpered sound of pleasure out of the blond.

"I loved that sound" He whispered pulling away long enough to slick his fingers before shoving two deep into the willing body. The surprised moan made him smile. "What's the matter baby? Too much for you?" Spike shook his head even as he was clamping down on the seeking digits. "You know this works better if you relax."

"You try relaxing with fingers in your arse."

"Maybe later." Angel wrapped his free hand around spikes thigh spreading his legs wider. He leaned forward so their lips could meet while he stretched the tight muscles. "Dru never should have turned a virgin." He smiled though "Having to break you in every night gets old."

"Sod off Angelus." Spike moaned moving with him now fucking himself on the skilled fingers.

"That's the ideal. _William." _He moved into position holding the other man open as he pushed the tip of his cock into the tight cool body. Spike pressed against him feeling the stretching as Angel filled him. He closed his eyes fighting the urge to cum.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked quietly.

Spike nodded trying to ignore the concerned look. He smiled reassuringly "Not fun if it doesn't hurt."

Angel stilled for a second "Later we're going to talk about that." Then he was moving pounding into his lover no longer concerned about whether or not he hurt him. He wrapped his hand into the stiff hair tilting his head up to look into the soft blue eyes.

Spike moaned pushing back harder "God yes." He growled as the deep thrust rubbed Angel's cock across his prostate. Angel wrapped his hand around his lover stroking him in time to the penetrating thrusts. Spike closed his eyes his eyes turning his head away from the cold brown ones as he came soaking his own stomach. The rhythmic pulsing of his body drug Angel over the edge and he bit down on Spike's exposed neck as he came. He finally pulled his teeth out of him and let his weight fall on the smaller vampire.

Spike smiled at him if he could have moved he would have wrapped his arms around his lover. As it was though he was content to feel Angel's weight on him.

"Don't look at me like that." Angel whispered closing his eyes.

"Like what?" Spike asked straining against the leather belt he could break it but he didn't want to.

"Like this matters," He said softly, "Like you care."

"Think I'd be here every bloody night if I didn't care?" He shook his head, "I was never any good at staying away from the people I love."

"You should leave," Angel said hating himself even as he was saying it. Better to make him leave than to wait for him to become another person Angel loved and failed to save.

"Typical. Go an' open up to someone, this time literally and they throw you out before the sheets dry."

"Spike," He rolled his eyes "This has nothing to do with that." He started toward him then changed his mind. "You should go back to Rome, I need someone to keep an eye on Buffy now that my guy was made."

Spike looked away from him ashamed of the tears burning in his eyes. "Guess I could do that then."

"Hey bossy," Harmony barged into Angel's office holding another stack of papers while he was talking with Wesley.

"What do you want Harmony?"

"This just came in for you to sign."

"Thanks." He scribbled his name on the line and handed it back to her she stayed for a minute looking over the paper "This isn't right. The date's wrong."

"No it isn't."

"You're going back to Rome?"

"No. Spike is. Now get out."

She looked like she was going to say something else then left.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'll feel safer with him there."

"Angel.."

"No Wes, I don't want to hear it. I made a call. I'm sending him to help Buffy."

"I think Buffy can take care of herself."

"Wes, I'm not letting him stay here. I'm not watching another person I love die because of me."

"Oh." Wes noticed the blond standing in the doorway "I think I need to go see what Illyria is doing."

"So when exactly are you shipping me off?"

"Now." Angel said looking up. "The plane's waiting when ever you're ready."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I know you. I know when you're about to do something bloody stupid and you're not sending me away. I can help."

"I don't want you here."

"Too bad." He smirked sliding into the nearest chair. "I'm staying, might as well park the jet."

"Spike," He knelt down beside the chair forcing the other vampire to look at him. "I just want to keep you safe."

"Little late for that peaches." Spike smiled it faded as he saw the seriousness in his eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing yet. Please just go."

He hesitated "So it's big?" Angel nodded. "And _you _want to keep _me_ safe?"

"Something like that." He started to reach out then glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching. When he was certain they were safe from prying eyes Angel ran his fingertip across the blonds sharp cheekbone. "Please. If this doesn't go my way I need you to be safe. To protect her."

"Okay." He said softly standing back up. He wrapped his hands around Angel's waists tilting his head up for the inevitable kiss. "I love you. In case it didn't sink in."

"I love you to." He whispered clinging tighter for a second. "Remember no matter what happens it's true."

"I know." Spike gave him his sweetest adoring smile "I'll never forget." They broke apart and Spike headed for the door leaving Angel alone with his ghosts.


End file.
